borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki news blog
Introductions : Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed that this wiki's news is added manually to the main page. Would anyone be opposed to me setting up a news blog, like at Red Dead Wiki, Fallout, Dragon Age, The Old Republic, Dead Rising, and others? This way, to add news, you'd simply need to create a blog page and add it to Category:News. Then it would automatically appear on the main page and news page, and could be easily commented on, etc.I think it's a good way of turning the blogs from just social tools to valuable contributions to the wiki's content. What do you think? If no one objects, I can easily set it up. Ausir(talk) 23:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ausir i thank you for your efforts to improve wikis and gaming specifically. from my own exploits and wanderings and the links provided it looks to me like a blog ticker. this would clash here for the following reasons. # any user, named or UC, should be able to edit our news. it can be hectic but its been that way since day one and i will stand by it. # it would seem that users could spam out an update and then "scoop" the update themselves. it could be undone but i dont se how it is prevented. # a static list of what has lead up to an item can shine light on its context. this is only _my_ opinion and it will be voted on here. staff and admins are exempted of course. : Thanks for the reply. In case of blogs, any registered users will be able to post news. It's true that unregistered users no longer will be able to do so, but I think it will be a good incentive for them to register, and they could still be encourage to post news on the news page's talk page, to be posted as blogs by registered users. Also, the ability to comment on news makes it easier for wikis to function not only as databases, but also as news sites that people visit instead of traditional fansites, thus helping to maintain steady readership - it was one of the reasons for The Vault's good viewership stats between the release of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. : As for "scooping" updates, I'm not really sure if I understand you correctly, but at The Vault, if two or more people post blog posts about the same thing, we simply remove all but the first post from the news categories. And it doesn't really happen too often, and if it does, it's mostly just a honest mistake. : As for a static list, the list of items leading up to newer items will still be there, even if dynamic, not static. At The Vault, for example, we have news categories for each month that easily display the full news archive. Ausir(talk) 00:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) A news blog would be good, but i think it would be more logical to just post news on that game's wiki. Having a blog entirely composed of news would be hard work and would make it hectic for people to find news. I'd prefer just posting new news on that game's specified wiki. 00:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm talking not about an external blog, but about a blog on the wiki itself, fully integrated with it, using the wiki's blog function. You can see it in action at e.g. The Vault (Fallout Wiki) - news page and main page with integrated news feed. Ausir(talk) 00:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If your up for the work you can, but I dont see the point. The wiki's news function is already very well made in the way that it gives you a summary and then provides a link for more detail. All thats really left for you to do is to post whats on the external source directly to the wiki. 00:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's pretty much the point - this way people will be able to read more details about the news item and to comment on it directly on the wiki. Especially the commenting part (without the need to register) is what many wiki users appreciate. Ausir(talk) 00:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) As i stated before, its not a bad idea. If you it would benefit the wiki, you can do it. People already make pages descussing the newsest news anyways,but the idea you are preposing would certainly make it organized. 01:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) from wiki central: Dr F i read about that guy wanting to change around this wiki, since i am not a registered user, will i not be able make comments or start a forum topic, say it isn't so, i really like this site and i cannot sign up for it, but i alway leave my sig so you guys know it's me. xbox GT SinsterNobody64.202.61.10 08:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) please elaborate on we. 13:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) also please see your talk page :In the case of The Vault, we means The Vault admins. :) Ausir(talk) 14:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Demonstration How about I set up a news blog first, without changing the main page news system for now, for people to see it in practice, and then you'll make a decision to either have it replace the current main page news system or not? Ausir(talk) 01:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :That would be nice. 01:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :It looks pretty nice.We will just have to wait to find what everyone else thinks i guess. 03:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I just set up the news blog on a trial basis at News. I think it will help the community make the decision on whether to switch to blogs or keep the current news system. Ausir(talk) 02:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Opinions ::dont worry about the tallies. an admin or a power user will update them semi-hourly or so. - The Evil Dr. F I have had to spend half an hour reverting a vandal's stains from various pages including the news, and making it a function of the blogs would render normal users incapable of reverting Category:News spam. Also, links cannot be appended on another user's blogpost, but can be used to supplement existing news entries as text. Besides, if it ain't broken.... 13:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I personally like having the news on the main page like it is now. It's nice to open up the wiki page and Bam... news. I went to the fallout wiki news and I didn't like how I had to go into the menu to find it. It's nice just having the news there, in your face when I enter the BL Wiki. Plus chances are, if there is something interesting, there is a link right there that will go into more detail, and I'm in agreement with Nagy - "If it ain't broken..." :But the news blog is also on the main page at the Fallout wiki. Ausir(talk) 10:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I say keep as is. Borderlands isn't exactly a crowd-following game, anyway :) 16:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should keep it as it is; on main page, easy to access, easy to read, easy to modify; simplicity is a key to success! ;) 16:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :The news blog feed would also be on the main page, easy to access and read, as on the other wikis that use it, which I linked to above. Ausir(talk) 10:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) the guy seems to have good intentions but lets just leave it be. They call me Hellz Lips 16:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ^^What everyone else said. Is this where you vote? Auric Polaris 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : it is. that was a nay i believe? correct me if i am wrong. - The Evil Dr. F :: Nope you were right, it was a nay. But also a polite nay. Auric Polaris 17:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I like the way it currently is. Nay Laserblasto 17:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I say leave it alone too. it works well the way it is.Veggienater 20:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) don't mind us. we (myself and my fellow bl gamers) aren't too set in our ways. we've just had bad experiences with people trying to change things in the wiki. in this case, however, i'm sure we all appreciate your asking before doing and doing so with apparent good intentions. that said, my vote has to be a "thumbs-down." as some have stated above, i like that the news feed is easy to view, edit, and revert. thanks, though. 20:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I also vote no. It has nothing to do with being resistant to change, I just like the way the news is now. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 67.82.33.162 voted yes but made no comment I'll say No. I like it better as it is currently -- M1xGrand p.s. How do i put my name in blue at the end???? I say yes,it is nice to be able to use the blogs response capabilities to share views about the news, the main page lacks that feature. - RASICTalk 02:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Also I hate having to use the links to go to different sites about the news, a blog means you can add some quotes from the site instead of just giving hyperlinks. - RASICTalk 02:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I say no, b/c simplicity is key, and the way it works now enables easy acces for anyone to change it, which is part of what a wikia is. -User:Lordofsleepy The voting on this is going to have to close eventually.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I found the news thingy hard to edit cuz you have to use code, which I suck at. Hence, I haven't lol. I vote blog. WhackyGordon 07:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think its such a bad idea. It looks a lot neater and being able to easily comment on the news events is a nice incentive. Also, I believe the BL news page will be a lot simpler than the Fallout one because as of yet there is only one borderlands game. Maybe we could put a link to the news section on the main page? 13:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I say no because i think that this style is soo much better than the fallout version. thats my opinion I'm having trouble understanding why someone who has no contributions to this wiki (other than about this news blog thing) would have any interest in changing the way we have it now anyway. Why doesn't Dr. F get a vote simply because he's a moderator? The news makes more sense on the front page. As for having to click links to get to the actual article, why wouldn't you want to go to the source for proof anyway, I mean especially on a wiki? And, there is a place to comment on the main page of the wiki, as it has a discussion page. I could see having a vote if this idea was actually introduced by an active member of this wiki, but it seems to not being doing well already, and leaving the vote open until the 20th is just going to leave room for more essentially unafilliated people to influence it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Dr. F doesnt get a vote because custodians should remain impartial. ausir invented this news format a while back and is promoting its use see this page. 21:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) If it ain't broken, don't fix it. I'm sure we all appreciate your concern to better our news feed, but as has been said before, I like not having to search for the news. -Eulogenic It seems as though the icons for weapons, characters, etc. would be nice to have, however the BL wiki seems to have the most organized catagory tabs and the most active forum. It also, if I'm not mistaken, already posts news right in the middle of the front page. In other words, nae 19:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Nay because of Spam abuse. I mean, it seems that it could be a nice idea, but it would be abused by Unregistered Users/5 year olds who want to break news themselves. 20:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : UC's would be unable to add or edit news but we get your point. - Dr. F No. Keep it the way it is! 23:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No. the set up is well done on this site. so as everyone else is saying if it ain't broke don't fix it Xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No. The news here may be edited by anyone, but the people here are honest. They keep it as true news. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 11:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Keep it the way it is. Willp602 13:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Im going to have to say nay we can manage even with the foolish trolls if you know what your looking for its super easy to find. nope it good the way it is.Mr.friend009 13:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Voted NO cuz I'm afraid of change and, IMO, it's kinda late for a game that near it's end with the final DLC out next month and BL2 should get it's own Wiki. BUT ... is it not possible to have both? Keep the current News as is but add a link to the News Blog? -- MeMadeIt 16:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think BL2 should be covered by this wiki instead of a new one. I think it's generally more beneficial to the community to have one wiki covering the entire series. Ausir(talk) 00:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::this is true. if you try to go to borderlands2.wikia.com it defaults here. same as fallout3.wikia.com defaults to the vault (fallout.wikia.com) - The Evil Dr. F :::Only cuz it was setup to default here. -- MeMadeIt 17:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I would prefer to say NO... Keep it this way. As that this has a GOOD Easy to navigate feel to it, and honestly its what most of us are used I think... I personally don't spend a lot of time on the other wiki's so perhaps I am biased in terms of navigating, but that's my opinionHui Tian 23:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The current system works fine as it is, and I prefers seeing new interesting news show up on the main page where fresh updates are readily viewable. Dr. HAX appreciates the intention to improve the wiki news, though, even if he doesn't agree with the method. 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Just to make things clear again, the blog feed would also be displayed on the main page, like at The Vault and other aforementioned wikis. Ausir(talk) 00:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I vote no. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. NOhara24 17:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree wholeheartedly (don't know if that's all one word) with NOhara24, I personally think that our current one is streamlined just as well, if not better, than other versions, so I vote no. :PSN: cjnewman : : :Another no, i like coming here and immediately seeing the news Helpme19 20:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm with NOhara24. It ain't broke. 00:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it is fine just like it it. Arkayn71 02:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it the way that it is. Nae for my vote--Oh Dae Su I vote "no". I like the way we get news currently here on the BL Wikia. There's no need to follow the crowd when there's nothing wrong or broken. - Chico76 I vote no ------- DNYI If it ain't broke, don't fix it. I vote no. KyleMoher 23:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I have always enjoyed how the fallout news was set up. I vote yes.--moonbreadcat@gmail.com 13:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any problems with the current system, so I will vote NO ICT Venom 17:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC)